Lady das trevas
by yanauchiha
Summary: Agatha é filha de Sirius Black, mas graças ao Ministério ter prendido Sirius injustamente, ela teve de ser criada pela família Malfoy. Ela tem duas melhores amigas, Anna e Ivie, as quais com fazem parte das Marotas.
1. Chapter 1

Aquela cena repetia-se incessantemente milhares de vezes na cabeça da garota. Seu pai, Sirius, havia sido jogado no véu por sua prima Belatrix, aquela que amava Voldemort. Como o destino poderia ser tão cruel com ela? Agatha gritava agora com tanta raiva quanto havia gritado na hora que aquilo havia acontecido. O que mais a deixara irritada foi que por segundos ela poderia ter salvado seu pai, se ela estivesse estado ali desde o inicio, mas Harry insistiu que seria melhor que não fosse. Claro que foi impossível de fazê-la parar, mas ela chegou mais tarde do que devia.

As janelas do quarto do quarto ano da ala feminina estilhaçavam-se em pedaços para logo depois voltarem ao que eram e se quebrarem novamente, as luzes falhavam como ocorre quando está perto de ter uma queda de luz e coisas voavam contra as paredes enquanto ela gritava.

As lagrimas queimavam seus olhos e uma espada perfurava seu coração milhares de vezes, mas ainda assim ela não morria.

- AGATHA, ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA OU EU VOU ARROMBÁ-LA. – a voz de Anna, sua melhor amiga, mal chegava ao seus ouvidos. As coisas dentro do quarto quebravam fazendo barulhos altos.

Um barulho foi ouvido de fora e Agatha sentiu-se esgotada, seu corpo não a obedecia mais, ela tentou manter-se em pé, mas foi inútil. Anna e Ivie a seguraram antes que caísse no chão e a levaram para a cama.

Ela mal conseguia se mexer e mal conseguia falar, apenas as lagrimas escorriam molhando seu travesseiro.

- Já vai passar. – dizia Anna, baixinho. Era como se ela estivesse tentando passar remédio na ferida.

- Eu não quero que passe, eu quero poder voltar no tempo e poder salvá-lo. Eu não quero ter que voltar para a Mansão Malfoy e escutar minha tia dizendo que sou a filha bastarda de meu pai e que minha mãe não me quis e que todas as pessoas do mundo sentem apenas pena de mim, que eu sou alguém de existência vazia. Eu quero poder ter novamente o colo do meu pai, suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo... nossos vôos de hipogrifo. – ela murmurava chorando.

- Agatha, - Ivie chamou com voz suave – isso chegou logo depois que partimos, a Lilá entregou pra mim. – ela entregou um embrulho com um bilhete. Agatha pegou e abriu o bilhete de imediato.

"_Querida Filha._

_ Desculpe não ser um pai presente, mas queria te dar isto. Seu aniversário está próximo, mas não consigo esperar. Não se esqueça de quem é e não se esqueça dos marotos. Faça-os presente em cada parte de Hogwarts._

_ Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom_

_Padfoot"_

Ela desfez o embrulho sentindo as lágrimas correrem grossas o seu rosto, mas agora estava mais calma e chorava baixinho. Dentro havia um caderno vermelho com letras em dourado escrito "Diário do Maroto". Era uma das relíquias marotas, assim como o mapa. O diário do Maroto havia sido escrito por Sirius e era algo que ela procurara na Mansão Black há alguns anos atrás. Viu os olhos das meninas brilharem mas Anna nada disse.

- Vamos ler ele agora? – perguntou Ivie ansiosa.

- Não estou com cabeça para isso. – respondeu ainda sem vontade de fazer nada. Virou-se para sua cômoda, guardou-o na primeira gaveta e trancou-a com uma chave mágica. – Preciso de um tempo para mim. – saiu pela porta do quarto calada.

- Ela está estranha. – disse Ivie coçando a cabeça.

- Óbvio que ela está estranha, ela acabou de perder o pai. – respondeu Anna irritada dando um tapa na cabeça de Ivie.

Enquanto passava pelo salão comunal da Grifinória sentiu seu braço ser puxado por alguém. Olhou para trás e viu Harry segurando-lhe o pulso.

- Agatha, precisamos conversar. – ele disse em voz baixa e pesada, afrouxando a mão no pulso da garota.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você, Potter. Agora me dá licença, eu não tenho tempo para ficar trocando figurinhas com você. – tentou se soltar da mão dele mas foi impossível.

- Eu também sinto...

- Sente o que? Sabia que eu poderia ter impedido a Belatrix? Sabia que você poderia ao menos ter ouvido quando as pessoas te disseram que poderia ser apenas um sonho e não uma visão real? Teria impedido muita coisa, inclusive a morte do **meu** pai. – ela por fim se soltou e Harry a viu correr e passar pelo retrato.

- Agatha, espera. – ele saiu correndo atrás dela, viu-a dobrando em um dos corredores e logo depois a perdeu de vista, voltou ao quarto, pegou a capa de invisibilidade, um casaco para ele e outro para ela, a noite estava fria, pegou também o mapa do maroto e saiu. Seguiu Agatha até a entrada do salgueiro com os olhos no mapa, mas logo que chegou lá, embora o nome da garota estivesse lá, não havia ninguém, exceto um cão negro de olhos azuis. Este rosnou para ele e entrou no salgueiro. Harry continuou o seguindo, até o perder em Hogsmeade.

Agatha correu o máximo que pode até conseguir se livrar de Harry. Em pouco tempo já estava dentro do Cabeça-de-javali. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo.

- Você não me parece ter idade para beber. – disse o garçom, que tinha uma cara de velho rabugento.

- De que lhe importa minha idade? Não está interessado nos galeões que tenho no bolso? Traga-me a garrafa.

Em pouco tempo seu pedido foi atendido e ela começou a beber. E depois daquela pediu outra e mais outra até perder a conta de quantas garrafas havia tomado.

Harry procurava Agatha por toda a Hogsmeade, procurou no Três Vassouras e em todos os lugares que ela poderia estar, mas ainda havia um no qual ele não havia procurado e rezava para que ela não estivesse lá, o Cabeça-de-javali.

Ele caminhou até a taverna e viu as luzes acesas, a musica tocando alto e várias vozes tentando falar mais alto que a musica.

- Que tal se fizesse um strip-tease para nós? – ele ouviu uma das vozes gritar.

Harry chegou mais perto e viu Agatha em pé na mesa dançando descontrolada. Ela cambaleava as vezes. Sem pensar duas vezes ele entrou e a agarrou, descendo-a da mesa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – disse ela com a voz bêbada.

- Estou te tirando daqui enquanto é tempo. – respondeu ele.

Harry saiu da taverna agarrado em Agatha de modo que ela não pudesse fugir e em meio aos protestos de vários homens que se divertiam com a pequena apresentação de Agatha.

- Me larga Potter! Não está vendo que eu não quero ir com você? – disse ela tentando se soltar enquanto eles passavam pela porta da casa dos gritos.

- Não vou largar você enquanto não chegarmos a Hogwarts. – ele apertou-a ainda mais o corpo da garota que dava chutes no ar e tentava livrar os braços.

Ela, com dificuldade, conseguiu pegar a varinha mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo ele tomou das mãos dela.

- Isso fica comigo, e é para o seu próprio bem. – disse enquanto guardava a varinha dela dentro do próprio casaco.

Por fim, com muita dificuldade, conseguiram chegar ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Harry depositou uma Agatha adormecida uma poltrona e deitou ao seu lado.

- Harry? – ela acordou sonolenta. – Desculpe. – a bebedeira parecia estar passando.

Agatha o viu próximo e sentia como se aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes a estivessem acusando de algo.

- Não tem que pedir desculpas para mim, tem que pedir desculpas para si mesma, afinal foi você que foi exposta e não eu.

- Me sinto muito envergonhada. – ela baixou o rosto.

Harry segurou o seu queixo de modo que ela olhasse dentro dos olhos dele. Ela sentiu como se estivesse hipnotizada por aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes.

- Agatha, preciso te pedir desculpas. – disse ele olhando dentro dos olhos dela. – Eu não queria colocar você e suas amigas em risco.

- Harry... eu estou com tanto frio...

Sentiu Harry a abraçar ficando mais próxima ao rosto dele. O cheiro que vinha dele era algo amadeirado, lembrando resina de madeira, mas de algum modo aquilo era muito bom.

- Harry? – ela chamou e ele imediatamente virou sua atenção para ela. Novamente os olhos verdes estavam a hipnotizando. – Você tem olhos tão bonitos. – sentiu-se aproximar o rosto do dele e seus lábios tocarem nos lábios gelados dele, Harry não esperava por isso, mas ainda assim retribuiu. Os lábios tocavam-se com leveza e Harry podia sentir o gosto ardente do whisky de fogo no hálito dela. A língua dele pediu passagem logo depois, dando aos corpos deles novas sensações, um explorando a boca do outro. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que sentiram seus corpos exaustos e adormeceram abraçados.

Pouco antes do sol raiar Agatha acordou, sentindo a cabeça pesada e tonta. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Harry, beijou-lhe os lábios e o acordou.

- Vá para o seu quarto e durma um pouco ou ficará com dor nas costas e então não terei por quem torcer no próximo jogo. – ela sorriu e viu Harry sorrir para ela também.

Os dois saíram do salão e cada um subiu para o seu quarto.

Agatha entrou no quarto das meninas e tentou entrar sem fazer barulho algum. Quando chegou em sua cama viu que havia uma réplica sua deitada em seu lugar. Sorriu, sabia que aquilo era obra de Anna então tirou as roupas e viu a réplica se desfazer ao chegar perto dela. Deitou no lugar em que a réplica estava e ouviu um murmúrio.

- Aonde esteve durante a noite? – era a voz de Anna que murmurava para que ninguém visse.

- Estive por aí, acertando as contas por alguém.

Deitou-se e passou a mão nos lábios ainda sentindo como se estivesse sendo beijada por Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente chegaram as férias. O primeiro dia, o dia da volta. Ainda era doloroso saber que não iria para o Largo Grimauld e sim para Wiltshire, na Mansão dos Malfoy. Os outros alunos estavam ansiosos pela volta. Anna iria passar duas semanas com o pai e depois seguiria ficar na casa da avó materna, que ficava ao lado da Mansão Malfoy. Ivie iria para a casa de Agatha logo depois que arrumasse suas coisas na casa dos Lestrange, sua família adotiva.

O barulho do trem fez Agatha lembrar-se de que este não seria um ano nada fácil. Olhou para as nuvens fechadas, parecia que choveria durante a viagem, suspirou e então entrou no trem, seguindo Anna e Ivie.

Ao passarem pelo corredor enquanto elas procuravam uma cabine vaga, Agatha sentiu seu corpo bater contra o corpo de alguém, indo para trás pelo impacto. Então, numa fração de segundos, seus braços sendo segurados por duas mãos finas e compridas, sentiu a face corar assim que olhou para o dono das mãos e viu, era Harry. Ele sentiu novamente o toque macio nos lábios dela, o gosto do whisky de fogo queimando sua garganta enquanto seu estomago parecia dar cambalhotas.

- Tudo bem? – ele sorriu corando um pouco também.

Ela não conseguiu falar, apenas acenou com a cabeça sorrindo de leve e ficando extremamente vermelha.

- Então até mais. – ele estava encabulado e saiu. Agatha ficou olhando para ele até que ele sumisse de vista, então se virou novamente e viu Ivie com uma cara de deboche.

- Hã?... Para, eu perdi alguma coisa? – Agatha tinha a total certeza do que viria depois.

- Ivie NÃO! – ela sibilou para a amiga que foi mais rápida.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, ANNA A AGATHA TÁ AFIM DO POTTER TESTA-RACHADA! – Ela gritou para a amiga que estava mais a frente.

Agatha sentiu a raiva dentro de si forçar seu peito e o braço levantar com a varinha na mão. Sem perceber ela já havia estuporado a amiga. Ivie voou por pelo menos cinco metros e caiu no chão. Hermione passava por ali, segurou a mão de Agatha.

- Você não pode estuporar seus amigos, não se deve usar isso a não ser em um duelo. – disse ela em tom de ameaça. – Eu terei que lhe aplicar uma...

- Não tente impor sua vontade aqui, Granger. – Agatha falou entre dentes - Não me importo com o que você pensa, eu apenas revidei a provocação. Agora me solta e pare de se meter onde não é chamada, ou vai acabar se dando mal. – ela fez um olhar mortal e seguiu com Ivie e Anna, deixando Hermione estática.

- Esse seu ato apenas comprova nossas suspeitas. – disse Anna rindo enquanto elas seguiam para uma cabine que estava vaga logo a sua frente.

- Que suspeitas? – perguntou Agatha sem entender.

- De você _estar_ afim do Potter.

- Cala a boca. – disse ela jogando o corpo para cima da amiga, fazendo Anna se desequilibrar, e entrando logo depois para a cabine.

Anna ficou com elas por algum tempo, mas logo depois foi para o vagão dos monitores. Lunna apareceu e as três conversaram, embora Agatha ainda estivesse se sentindo mal com a perda do pai.

- O pior de tudo é ter que encarar Narcisa.

- Pense pelo lado bom, em duas semanas estaremos lá. – falou Ivie.

- É. – disse ela suspirando pesado.

- Bom dia. – disse uma cara branca quando adentrou a cabine, seu rosto rodeado de cabelos dourados. Lunna sorria incessantemente. – Que dia maravilhoso.

- Que bom para você. – disse Agatha sem emoção.

- Oh... Perdoe-me Agatha. Sinto muito pela perda do seu pai, ele era um grande homem.

- Obrigada. – sentiu novamente as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos, forçando a saída. Ela levantou e olhando para o chão continuou – Preciso dar uma volta, acho que vou comprar uns doces.

Agatha começou a passear pelo trem fingindo estar procurando a Senhora dos doces, mas de repente deu de cara com Harry.

- Oi Agatha. – ele tentou parecer feliz, mas sua tentativa foi visivelmente falha.

- Oi Harry. – ela retribui com um sorriso igualmente triste. Ela baixou a cabeça lembrando-se de seu pai. Sentiu um calor ao redor do corpo e quando deu por si estava sendo abraçada por Harry. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos verdes-esmeralda do garoto. Harry aproximou o seu rosto do dela e encostou seus lábios nos dela fazendo uma leve pressão. Aquilo parecia tão inocentemente doce. Suas mãos entrelaçaram-se e assim eles ficaram por alguns instantes até que ouviram um barulho e acordaram do pequeno mundinho.

- Quem quer doces? – eles ouviram a voz da velha vendedora de longe, o barulho do carrinho aproximava-se cada vez mais.

- Eu tenho que voltar. – ela disse um pouco sem graça.

- Eu posso te escrever? – ele perguntou de súbito e logo em seguida os dois coraram, ela por estar surpresa e ele por ter falado sem pensar.

- Pode. – ela sorriu e Harry viu o quão linda ela ficava quando sorria e suas faces avermelhadas.

Logo depois ele a perdeu de vista enquanto a garota corria até a cabine onde estavam suas amigas.

A viagem pareceu voar depois disso. Anna chegou um pouco depois de Agatha, trazendo cerveja amanteigada e alcaçuz. Ivie propôs começarem um jogo no qual uma dizia uma palavra e as outras tinham que adivinhar a musica que ela estava pensando, pararam de brincar por que Ivie era a única que ganhava as partidas. Amigos na maioria das vezes são bons, ainda mais se for para nos ajudar a reerguer e melhorar nosso humor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III - Lembranças**

Ao fim da tarde chegaram a Londres. Agatha encontrou-se com Draco antes de descerem e logo depois viram Narcisa esperando-os solitária. Por trás dos óculos de lentes negras podiam-se ver as enormes olheiras. Realmente era verdadeiro o boato de que Lucius havia sido preso por ser partidário de Voldemort. Draco ficou extremamente revoltado, mas não disse nada. Quando Narcisa o abraçou ele parecia pedra, era como se ele mesmo não quisesse chorar.

Durante a volta para Wiltshire nenhum deles disse uma palavra. Assim que chegaram à Mansão, Draco subiu ao quarto antes mesmo que Narcisa pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a respeito da prisão de Lucius. Agatha chegou a sentir pena da mulher, pois ela nem se quer pode conversar com o próprio filho. A garota ficou olhando para Narcisa como se pedisse licença para subir ao seu quarto.

- Vá. – dizendo apenas isso Agatha subiu ao quarto sem pensar duas vezes.

Chegando lá viu que todas as suas coisas já haviam sido guardadas, viu também que seu gato, Lord, já desfrutava do merecido descanso depois da cansativa viagem. Agatha também tirou as roupas e entrou no banheiro exclusivo para ela. Depois de um longo banho deitou-se e dormiu profundamente até o outro dia.

O sol brilhava alto e entrava pela janela de Agatha quando esta acordou. Sentia-se mais disposta agora do que na noite anterior. Lord espreguiçou-se demoradamente ao lado dela então pulou da cama e olhou-a com os olhos verdes e grandes.

- Pruuel. – (N/A.: me inspirei no meu gato ele faz exatamente isso quando eu acordo.)

- Bom dia, querido. Vamos tomar café?

Os dois desceram as escadas da mansão e chegaram à cozinha.

- Bom dia senhorita. – disse a elfa-doméstica de grandes orbes roxos.

- Bom dia, Dudy. – retribuiu Agatha com um sorriso.

- Dudy poderia preparar seu café agora? – perguntou ela já indo preparar o leite e as frutas.

- Quero apenas uma vitamina, já o Lord parece estar querendo um filé bem gostoso de peixe.

- É pra já. Dudy gosta muito do Lord – ela estalou os dedos e então apareceu um grande filé de peixe no prato de Lord que não pensou duas vezes em atacar o prato. Ela olhou para Agatha – Agora o da senhorita Agatha. – estalou os dedos mais uma vez e apareceu em suas mãos uma deliciosa vitamina de morango, a preferida de Agatha.

Agatha sorriu para Dudy pegando a bebida que esta lhe oferecia e saindo logo depois em direção ao jardim.

Agatha caminhou até o jardim sentindo o peito doer ao ver o pequeno balanço que Lucius havia comprado para ela e então olhando para a casinha da árvore que ele mandara construir para que ela e Draco pudessem brincar. Na porta havia uma plaquinha escrita "Clubinho dos puros-sangues", fora ela e Draco que pintaram. As cortinhas velhas e rasgadas balançavam pela janela. Ela sentiu saudades do tempo em que era só uma menininha que não sabia nada de sua família, sabia apenas que amava muito o 'papai Lucius'. As lembranças vieram junto com as lágrimas amargas.

___"Agatha finalmente tivera a chance de conseguir a varinha de Lucius. Ela tinha pouco mais de cinco anos e já estava tentando aquilo a meses, não queria mais ser diferente do resto da família. Pegou a varinha na mão pequena e rechoncudinha e apontou para os cabelos._

_ - NÃO. – ouviu o grito atrás de si e ficou paralisada. – Agatha me de a varinha._

_ - Não. – disse ela com o rostinho brabo. – Eu quero ser igual o papai Lucius, quero ter os cabelos claros como os dele._

_ Lucius aproximou-se dela e pegou a varinha em uma mão enquanto abraçava-a com a outra._

_ - Já conversamos sobre isso não é? Você sabe por que tens os cabelos negros e ondulados, não sabe?_

_ - Você disse que era por causa do papai Sirius._

_ - Exatamente e por causa de sua mamãe Cristal também, então por que você quer mudar os seus cabelos se eles são tão lindos?_

_ - Você gosta dos meus cabelos, papai Lucius?_

_ - É claro. – ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou. – Eu gosto mais dos seus cabelos do que os da Narcisa, mas não conta isso para ninguém. – ele sorriu para ela._

_ Agatha colocou o dedo gordinho sobre a boca como se fizesse sinal de silencio. Lucius beijou o seu rostinho e logo depois ela saiu correndo em direção ao jardim."_

Agatha sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto e um sorriso saudoso formar-se em seus lábios. A casa parecia vazia sem Lucius.

_ "Era as primeiras férias de Agatha após entrar para Hogwarts, estava ainda com o seu uniforme quando desembarcou do Expresso Hogwarts. Correu até Lucius e envolveu seus braços na cintura dele sentindo o seu abraço._

_ - Grifinória? – ouviu a voz estridente de Narcisa com olhos arregalados e cara de nojo para ela. – Só podia mesmo, você é a vergonha da família, igualzinha ao seu pai. – Narcisa virou-se de costas para ela e seguiu com Draco para fora da plataforma deixando Agatha e Lucius para trás."_

Mais uma vez sentiu as lágrimas queimarem e saírem dolorosamente de seus olhos. Ainda não havia superado a morte do pai verdadeiro, quem descobrira realmente ser "igualzinho a ela".

_ "Agatha estava em férias, preparava-se agora para entrar para o segundo ano em Hogwarts. A notícia de que seu pai havia fugido de Azkaban estava em todos os jornais bruxos, e todos os bruxos de Wiltshire agora olhavam torto para ela. Nenhum coleguinha que morava por perto brincava com ela._

_ Naquela manhã ela saiu decidida a fugir de casa, iria para Hogwarts mais cedo, talvez até conseguisse pedir a Dumbledore que ela pudesse ficar em Hogwarts até terminar seus estudos._

_ Estava com a caixinha de transporte em uma mão e na outra o malão de rodinhas com o emblema da família Black. Estava passando por uma trilha do meio do pequeno vale perto da cidade quando sentiu um frio na espinha. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Estava começando a ficar com medo. Olhou para trás e virou-se novamente para frente. Foi quando viu um enorme cão negro quase tão grande quanto um lobo. Sentiu as pernas tremerem e o coração acelerar, mas permaneceu imóvel, suas pernas já não a obedeciam mais._

_ O cão avançou sobre ela e então ele se transformou em um homem. Ele a abraçou com força e ela já não entendeu mais._

_ - Agatha... – disse ele afastando um pouco o corpo para olhar nos olhos da garota. Agatha analisou-o e pensou que ele devia ter sido muito bonito quando moço, mas agora estava muito judiado, vestindo trapos. – É você mesma, minha filha?_

_ Então quem estava em sua frente era Sirius Black? Seu pai? O assassino?"_

Sentiu seus olhos queimarem e as lágrimas brotarem como a água brota da vertente. Estava sozinha no mundo, seu pai morreu, sua mãe abandonou, seu pai adotivo fora preso... O que faria agora? Sentiu de repente ser abraçada por alguém e seu corpo reagir àquele abraço com mais lágrimas como se sentisse a vontade para chorar. Draco recostou a cabeça da prima em seu peito e apenas deixou que ela desabafasse todas as suas magoas ali enquanto ele também deixava que as dele caíssem timidamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Férias**

A festa de comemoração às férias que sempre era dada na Mansão Malfoy, seria dentro poucas horas. Agatha acordou com o sol batendo em sua janela e Narcisa quase esmurrando sua porta.

- Levanta Agatha, nós temos que ir para Hogsmeade em pouco tempo. Levante agora.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu já acordei. – resmungou ela jogando as cobertas para o lado e se dirigindo para o banheiro. Tomou um longo banho de espumas e depois passou um creme dado por Narcisa na noite anterior. Segundo Narcisa essa era "uma ótima oportunidade para arrumar um marido".

"Por que diabos eu vou querer arrumar um marido com catorze anos?", pensava Agatha, mas mesmo assim, adorava sentir-se vaidosa e aquele era um dia em que ela seria muito vaidosa.

Colocou um vestido solto e foi tomar café.

- Apresse-se. – disse Narcisa – Sairemos em quinze minutos.

Agatha praticamente engoliu o mingau de aveia, subiu e escovou os dentes e então correu novamente para a sala. Narcisa já estava com o pé na lareira e Draco se posicionara atrás da mãe. Narcisa desapareceu no meio do fogo esverdeado e logo depois Draco também, Agatha foi logo atrás para não perdê-los de vista.

Em poucos segundos estava nas ruas de Hogsmeade indo em direção da loja da Madame Malkins. Agatha ficou encantada com alguns vestidos da vitrine, ela gostaria muito de ser uma modista-bruxa, mas Narcisa disse que uma mulher é muito mais útil dentro de casa e em eventos sociais do que trabalhando, alguém da classe delas não deveria se juntar com qualquer tipo de gente.

Madame Malkins não demorou muito para atendê-las. Ela mesma atendeu Narcisa e mandou outras duas ajudantes uma para tirar as medidas de Agatha e outra para tirar as medidas de Draco. Assim que ficou sozinha com a ajudante Agatha pediu um papel e um lápis, ela desenhou para a modista como ela queria o vestido e logo depois as duas começaram a tirar as medidas.

- Estará pronto em meia hora, querida. – disse Madame Malkins para Narcisa.

- Muito obrigada. – disse Narcisa sorrindo com classe para a estilista. Virou-se para Draco – Vamos almoçar naquele restaurante de cozinha-bruxa italiana?

- Certo.

Agatha sempre ficava de fora em qualquer tipo de escolha, Narcisa dificilmente perguntava alguma coisa para ela e jamais seria amável com ela a não ser quando os flashs das revistas bruxas estavam em cima das duas.

Almoçaram, voltaram para Madame Malkins e foram para casa. Agatha tomou outro banho de espuma e logo ouviu as batidas na porta. Ela sabia que era o especialista em cabelos bruxos que estava ali para arrumar o seu penteado. Agatha gostava de deixar seus cabelos soltos, mas Narcisa insistira em chamar alguém que "entendesse do assunto".

Ela abriu a porta e viu ali parado um clone de Colin, mas com mais cores.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOi queridaaaa, meu nome é Jean-Pierre e eu sou especialista em cabelos e maquiagens, você já está pronta? – Agatha ficou estática vendo aquela perua masculina falando com ela.

- E-e-entra. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Huuuu, queridinha, amei seu quarto, sabe eu sempre quis ter um quarto assim quando era jovem, mas meus pais não tinham condições e por isso eu batalhei para ser super famoso. – ele deu um sorriso para ela. – Mas vamos ao seu cabelo. Pretende mudar definitivamente ou apenas para a festa?

- Não sei ainda.

- Bem, deixe em minhas mãos, quando eu terminar você estará linda. Você já pensou em fazer franja?

Agatha soltou um longo, tinha a certeza de que aquele dia seria longo.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a festa quando Agatha ouviu a campainha tocar. Sabia que todos os representantes das grandes famílias puro-sangue bruxas viriam, a única coisa que a animava era que Anna e Ivie estavam dentro desse grupo.

- Agatha... – ouviu a voz de Ivie atrás de si, virou-se e viu o quão linda estava a garota.

- Agatha, Ivie... – era Anna, ela chegara pouco depois, acompanhada pela avó e pela irmã. – Vocês estão lindas.

- E você? Está perfeita. Madame Malkins? – respondeu Agatha abraçando as duas amigas.

- Calvin Klein. Trouxa. – disse ela constatando a marca do vestido.

As outras duas fizeram uma cara de espanto enquanto Anna ria ao ver a expressão das duas. Aquele era o vestido que ela havia ganhado de sua avó materna que era uma sangue-ruim. As três atravessaram a casa e foram em direção ao jardim de festas.

Draco estava em pé perto de um carvalho conversando com alguns meninos. Ao ver Agatha aproximar-se com as amigas parou imediatamente e dirigiu-se a elas com o sorriso mais cortes possível.

- Agatha, Anna, Ivie, vocês estão lindas. – comentou ele.

- Como se não fossemos o tempo inteiro. – brincou Agatha com um ar de convencida.

Draco riu, Agatha podia ser muito orgulhosa quando queria, e sabia usar isso muito bem.

- Ok, venham aqui. Quero lhes apresentar alguns amigos.

Ele as conduziu até o grupinho de garotos que pareciam ser pouco mais velhos que eles. As três meninas chamaram a atenção deles como se fossem estrelas. Anna estava vestida em um vestido azul marinho de seda, com o decote em V encoberto por um gracioso echarpe azul transparente. Ivie estava em um vestidinho curto que ia apenas até a metade da coxa e era bem colado ao corpo esguio da garota, os cabelos lisos estavam presos em um coque que deixavam apenas duas mechas que caiam harmoniosamente ao lado do rosto. Já Agatha usava um vestido negro com alguns detalhes em vermelho, eram suas cores preferidas. O vestido dela era tomara-que-caia com a parte de cima colada ao corpo e a parte de baixo solta, os cabelos estavam soltos e mais encaracolados que o normal e alguns pontos de luz no meio deles.

- Anna, Ivie e Agatha. Esses são Gawaine e Tom. Meninos, essas são Ivie, com seus olhos esmeraldas que hipnotizam qualquer um, Agatha, minha adorável e linda prima e Anna, a estudante mais linda de Hogwarts. – dizendo enquanto beijava as costas da mão de Anna. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com a atitude tão inusitada de Draco. – Me concede o prazer desta contradança, Ma'am? – disse ele fazendo uma reverencia e puxou Anna para longe dos outros.

- Alguém mais notou o que aconteceu ou fui só eu? – perguntou Agatha, absorta olhando os dois dançarem ao longe. Anna estava vermelha e parecia muito envergonhada. Draco abriu um lindo sorriso para ela tentando fazê-la sentir-se mais a vontade.

- Acho que isso realmente aconteceu, Draco tirou Anna para dançar. – respondeu Ivie tentando seguir o casal com o olhar.

- Senhorita...? – O jovem que se chamava Gawaine fez reverencia como a de Draco, tirando Ivie para dançar.

- Ah, por que não? – ela saiu puxando-o pela mão até onde os outros casais dançavam.

- Você dança? – perguntou o outro jovem, ao qual Draco havia chamado de Tom.

- Não...eu não sei dançar.

- Então posso lhe fazer companhia?

Sem saber o que fazer ela acabou aceitando.

As danças estavam muito animadas. Draco jogava Anna de um lado para o outro e os dois riam muito juntos. Ivie já havia deixado a pista de dança à muito tempo e estava escorada em uma árvore sendo quase engolida pelo tal Gawaine.

- Quer um ponche? – perguntou Draco à Anna assim que a música acabou.

- Claro. – respondeu.

Draco puxou-a gentilmente pela mão, trazendo-a para perto de si. Os dois pegaram um ponche e sentaram-se em um banco mais afastado do centro da festa.

- Sabe, eu estou me divertindo hoje. – confessou Draco com a mão de Anna envolvida pela dele.

Ela deu um risinho nervoso abaixando o olhar e virando levemente o rosto para o lado, tentando esconder a cor que assumira seu rosto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco segurou levemente o queixo de Anna e a fez olhar nos olhos dele. Ela não esperava quando sentiu os lábios gélidos de Draco repousarem sobre os seus logo depois aprofundando o beijo.

Agatha e Tom andavam as margens do laguinho que refletia a lua. Eles conversavam sobre diversas coisas, entre elas, suas matérias favoritas, amigos, animais de estimação...

- Então você estudou na Durmstang?

- É, era muito frio lá. – Tom confirmou com a cabeça.

- E agora o que você faz?

- Estou me formando para tomar a frente da empresa do meu pai. Nós produzimos os melhores uniformes de quadribol.

- É sério? Eu amo quadribol. Sou artilheira da grifinória.

- A senhorita fica muito bonita quando fala das coisas que gosta. Seus olhos parecem brilhar e seu sorriso fica muito mais doce.

- Eu fico lisonjeada, mas creio que não mereço tantos elogios, Sr. Peverell.

- Tom! – corrigiu ele – Odeio quando me chamam pelo sobrenome, dá uma idéia de distância. – ele parou a frente dela. – E eu não quero ter nenhuma distancia contigo. - disse olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Seus olhos eram negros e faziam a gente querer se atirar dentro deles de cabeça, os cabelos também negros contrastavam coma pele branca e caíam harmoniosamente nos olhos.

Agatha ficou estática ao olhar para o rosto totalmente perfeito de Tom, ele até parecia ter sido desenhado por um pintor de séculos atrás de tão perfeito que era. Parecia mais um anjo, um elfo ou algum ser encantado do que um simples bruxo à sua frente. Sentiu seu corpo ser enlaçado pelos braços longos e fortes dele e a ponta do nariz de um encostar na do outro. As respirações faziam carinhos nos rostos deles e por fim ele levou seus lábio para mais perto dos dela.

"Harry" foi a única coisa que a fez acordar. Desvencilhou-se dele e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. O aniversário de Harry seria daqui a dois minutos.

Aos trancos e barrancos subiu até o quarto e trancou-se. Lord a olhos fazendo careta, ela o havia tirado de seu sono de beleza. Agatha procurou algumas coisas em seu malão: papel, pena, tinta e perfume. Sentou-se na mesa e começou a escrever.

"_Harry,_

_Apesar de ainda estar esperando uma carta sua eu estou escrevendo essa para te desejar feliz aniversário. Seria bom se pudéssemos nos encontrar em Hogwarts, assim que chegarmos._

_Beijos_

_Agatha"_

Dobrou o pequeno pedaço de papel, borrifou o seu perfume, amarrou a carta na pata da coruja que Anna havia deixado com ela e então soltou Sorvetinha do último andar da casa. Logo depois, quando voltou ao seu quarto encontrou Anna e Ivie paradas a frente de sua porta.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos dormir. – Ivie respondeu olhando para ela incrédula. – Ou você esqueceu que nos convidou para passar a noite aqui.

- Desculpe, minha noite não foi tão boa como a de vocês ao que parece. – respondeu alternando o olhar de Ivie para Anna. – Mas vamos dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – A festa do Pijama.**

Anna faria aniversário dentro de poucos dias e era uma data que pedia medidas extremas. A Sra. Grwin convidou as meninas para passarem a noite com Anna, mas sem a mesma saber. Fingiriam que esqueceram o aniversário dela durante o dia todo e apareceriam de surpresa a noite. Ivie e Agatha acordaram cedo para preparar tudo, bombas de chocolates, rolinhos primavera, doces de abóbora, o bolo de chocolate, os vários engradados de cerveja amanteigadas estavam todos empilhados na porta da biblioteca para que ninguém visse, esconderam-nos com uma capa de invisibilidade que Ivie tinha comprado dos gêmeos Weasley.

Enfim chegou a noite da festa e Ivie e Agatha estavam prontas. As coisas estava todas dentro do carrinho que Agatha usava quando era pequena. As duas atravessaram a rua e bateram a porta da Mansão dos Grwin. Logo depois uma senhora gordinha e pouco mais baixa que Agatha atendeu a porta.

- Sim? – perguntou ela.

- A Sra. Grwin está? – perguntou Agatha.

- Um momento por favor.

Elas aguardaram alguns segundinhos e logo depois viram a Sra. Grwin descendo as escadas.

- Entrem meninas, Anna e Laura ainda não chegaram. Podem subir e arrumar as coisas como vocês acharem melhor.

Ivie e Agatha não hesitaram em subir as escadas. Chegaram lá e começaram a arrumar os balões vermelhos e amarelos nas paredes, apagaram a luz e fecharam a porta. Ouviram o barulho de alguém subindo as escadas e logo depois abrindo a porta e ligando a luz.

- SURPRESAAA! – gritaram as duas e depois caíram na risada ao ver a cara de Anna.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou ela olhando para os balões e a faixa que alternava entre vermelho e amarelo a escrita: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MOONY!

- Ora, é o seu aniversário, lembra? – disse Paddy.

- Eu falei que não queria comemorar meu aniversário. – disse ela aborrecida.

- Mas isso é um encontro de marotas. – replicou Ivie apontando para a mesa instalada no canto do quarto de Anna. – Viu? Trouxemos até cerveja amanteigada.

- É Ivie, - Agatha começou a falar enquanto enrolava a mecha de cabelo que estava caída em seu rosto. – Acho que vamos ter que tomar todas as cervejas amanteigadas sozinhas, apenas nós duas, já que a Anna não quer participar da nossa festinha.

- Não faz drama Agatha, mas faltam apenas dois meses para a volta as aulas e eu ainda nem estudei. – disse ela abraçando as amigas – Mas acho que hoje posso deixar os livros de lado.

- Hoje e pelo resto das férias não é? Faça um favor a si mesma, Moony. Aproveite a sua vida. – disse Ivie impaciente já abrindo uma das garrafas.

- Meninas. – Sra. Grwin estava batendo na porta. – Posso entrar?

Ivie parou com a garrafa a meio caminho da boca e como num passe de mágica, Agatha cobriu os engradados e Moony tirou as decorações. Enquanto Ivie apenas escondeu a garrafa que segurava, atrás de si e abria a porta.

- Ah, eu não queria incomodar. Apenas queria avisar para a Anna que estou indo ao jantar do Comitê.

- Ok, vovó, vá com Merlin. – disse Anna enquanto beijava o rosto de sua avó.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa, chamem Tabita. Boa festa.

- Essa foi quase. – disseram as três.

-Ei, deixem eu entrar. – disse uma voz atrás da porta.

Anna abriu e lá estava Laura, com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada vazia na mão.

- O que tu quer, Laura Carolina?

- Quero ensinar um jogo que eu aprendi na França. – Laura estava fazendo intercambio na França. – Eu não tenho muito tempo, vou sair com alguém.

Anna deu passagem para que a irmã entrasse em seu quarto. Laura conjurou quatro almofadas e as organizou em círculos no tapete do quarto de Anna. O que as meninas acharam legal foi que quando ela estava colocando as almofadas em círculos as almofadas dançavam e davam piruetas.

- Certo, sentem cada uma em uma das almofadas. – disse fazendo o mesmo e colocando a garrafa. – Esse jogo é chamado de "la vérité ou conséquence" ou "Verdade ou Conseqüência". A boca da garrafa aponta para a pessoa que pergunta e o fundo para a pessoa que responde. A pessoa que pergunta tem que dizer "Verdade ou conseqüência" e a pessoa que responde vai escolher uma das duas e aí se escolher verdade a primeira pessoa faz uma pergunta e a outra só pode responder com a verdade. Se escolher conseqüência, a pessoa que pergunta escolhe uma conseqüência e a pessoa que responde tem que fazê-la sem reclamar. Vamos começar

_Garrafa girando_

**1º round: Anna X Laura**

- To ferrada – falou Anna.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, maninha?

- Verdade. – falou ela juntando as mãos e olhando para cima.

- Bem, é verdade que você beijou o Malfoy?

- Hã? Mas quem... Ivie – Anna olhou enfurecida para a garota ao seu lado, Ivie sorria amarelo.

- Vamos Anna, responde a pergunta. – falou Laura.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse ela corando.

- Como você não me contou? – perguntou Agatha, lançando uma almofada na cabeça de Anna.

- Ahh, achei que ele havia lhe contado. – disse Anna dando de ombros.

- Você sabe que o Draco não me conta essas coisas.

_Girando a Garrafa novamente_

**2º Round: Agatha X Ivie**

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou Ivie, em um tom desafiador.

- Verdade. – falou ela aceitando o desafio.

- É verdade que você gosta do Harry Potter?

- Você sabe que não. De onde você tirou isso? Você só pode estar maluca...

- Aham sei, e também sei que o vermelhão que você ficou foi reflexo da gravata.

Anna, Laura e Ivie riram, Agatha continuou séria.

- Vamos logo com isso, só vale a verdade. – falou Anna.

- Como sabem se estou ou não falando a verdade? – retrucou Agatha.

- A garrafa está enfeitiçada contra mentiras. – falou Laura apontando para a garrafa que estava ficando vermelha. – Vermelho significa mentira e verde significa verdade.

- Está certo, bem eu não sei ao certo, bom, eu diria se tivesse certeza, é que aquele beijo me balançou.

- Beijo? – disseram as outras três juntas.

- É.. – começou ela meio sem jeito – Um dia depois que meu pai morreu, eu saí fui até o Cabeça-de-Javali, e acho que exagerei um pouquinho no uísque de fogo – disse ela fazendo sinal de pouquinho com o dedo indicador e o polegar. – Bem... Ele me seguiu, eu só sei que acordei na sala comunal da Grifinória, ele estava ao meu lado e eu o beijei. Eu também não sei por que fiz isso. Só deu vontade de fazer. Sei lá...

As outras três olhavam Agatha atentas a todas as palavras e logo depois se olharam como se não acreditassem nos próprios ouvidos.

- Mas você mesma disse... – começou Ivie.

- Eu sei o que eu disse e digo sempre, e é por isso mesmo que eu estou confusa. Ele disse que me mandaria cartas durante as férias e pareceu querer demonstrar que estava gostando de mim, na verdade eu acho que me enganei e ele está só querendo limpar a consciência dele.

- Senhorita Laura, o Sr. Wood está lhe esperando. – disse a mesma mulher que atendeu Agatha e Ivie.

- WOOD? – disseram Ivie, Anna e Agatha em uníssono, olhando para Laura.

Laura sorriu para elas.

- Bom, meu encontro chegou. – disse dando tchauzinho para as três – Anna, se a vovó souber disso você será um filhote de sapo. – e saiu.

- É GIRINO. – gritou Anna ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Eu gostei do jogo, o que acha de continuarmos? – perguntou Ivie.

As outras duas aceitaram e a garrafa começou a girar novamente.

**3º Round: Anna X Ivie.**

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Conseqüência! – falou Anna decidida.

- Bom, você vai ter que ir a casa do Draco Malfoy e dizer que ama ele...

- Não vou fazer isso! – disse ela jogando o corpo para trás e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- ...ou vai ter que colher uma mandrágora lá fora.

- Você está louca? – Agatha levantou com o espanto estampado no rosto – É lua cheia.

- Prefiro colher mandrágora, não vou me humilhar na frente do Draco.

- Gente isso não é uma boa idéia. – falou Agatha.

- Deixa de bobagem, Agatha. – falou Anna tentando esconder o medo – Você nunca foi medrosa.  
- Não é medo, mas alguma coisa não está certa.

As três foram juntas quase coladas até o final da rua. Estava perto da meia-noite.

- Ali, a mandrágora. – disse Anna com um tom de alívio na voz.

A garota foi até o pé e abaixou-se. Ivie e Agatha ficaram olhando da calçada. Anna pegou a mandrágora e virou-se para elas. No exato momento em que ela virou Agatha viu grandes olhos amarelos atrás da amiga.

- Anna...

- Eu não vou cair nessa. Não agora. – ao que ela terminou de falar ela ouviu um rosnado atrás de si e então um lobo enorme sair de dentro das folhas. Ela soltou um grito estridente e o animal investiu sobre ela mordendo o ombro e fugindo logo depois.

- Agatha, chama alguém. – disse Ivie indo socorrer a amiga.

Agatha correu o mais rápido que pode, entrou em casa e depois quase derrubou a porta do quarto de Draco que deu um pulo ao ver a prima entrar assim.

- Draco, por favor ajuda a Anna...Lobisomen. – Agatha estava desesperada e não conseguia dizer tudo.

- Respira, e fala de novo que eu não entendi.

- A Anna, ela foi mordida por um lobisomem. – disse ela com a voz mais aguda do que deveria ser.

Draco saiu correndo assustado atrás de Agatha, que o puxava pela mão até chegarem ao local onde estava Anna. Ivie havia rasgado uma de suas mangas e atado o machucado tentando estancar o sangue.

- Você lembra como se aparata? – ele perguntou à Agatha.

- Sim, mas...

- Leve Ivie contigo, eu vou aparatar com Anna no St Mungus.

As duas aceitaram sem hesitar e logo estavam os quatro no St Mungus.

- Doutor. – Ivie chamou um dos médicos que passava por ali e logo Anna foi atendida.

Depois de algum tempo vieram as noticias, ela ficaria bem, mas teria seqüelas.


End file.
